


Independence Day

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Charlena's Independence [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Percy is a lost puppy, Polyamory, Shounen-ai, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M, but Charlena are happy to adopt him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I adore the short story on Charlena in "The Demigod Files", the only thing to make it better would have been if there wasn't any Percabeth and Percy would have been with the two of them, so I had to write that.<br/>Charles and Silena want to enjoy the Fourth of July, but there's an upset Percy who had gotten dumped by Annabeth, so Charles and Silena decide to celebrate with Percy to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Independence Day

Title: Independence Day – You're My Fireworks

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians; set during the Demi-God Files; takes place in my Independence-verse

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, threesome, fluff

Main Pairing: In3pendensome

Side Pairings: Percy/Annabeth (one-sided), Nico/Percy (one-sided), Nico/Annabeth

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf

Summary: Charles and Silena want to enjoy the Fourth of July. But not alone. They want to enjoy it with their favorite son of Poseidon.

 

**Independence Day**

_ You're My Fireworks _

 

Charles hummed in satisfaction. He and Silena would spend the most romantic night together and celebrate the fourth of July. Of course, it bothered him a bit that Annabeth had asked Percy out. But what was one son of Hephaestus to do to change this? He couldn't have them both, after all. That would be asking too much. Still, the daughter of Athena didn't deserve the beautiful son of Poseidon. No, he should focus on Silena, not on Percy.

His thoughts were interrupted as a certain female demi-god neared him.

“Charlie?”, piped the beautiful blonde girl.

“Yeah, Silena?”, asked the dark skinned boy curiously and sat up.

“Uh... You think... Could you look after Percy, please?”

A delicate blush covered her pale cheeks and she averted her eyes. It was no secret that basically every girl at camp had a crush on the pretty child of the Big Three. He was, after all, powerful and most likely the next hero of Olympus, since Chiron seemed to believe him to be the child of the prophecy. And he had those gorgeous, deep sea-green eyes, in which one could get lost for the longest of times, and this soft, charming smile... Beckendorf sighed and shook his head, trying to focus on the girl in front of him.

“Why?”, inquired the son of Hephaestus confused.

“Uhm...”, she heaved a sigh and sat down next to him on the bench in front of the lake.

“What's bothering you, Silena?”, asked Charles lowly.

“The son of Hades just arrived at camp”, murmured the daughter of Aphrodite darkly.

“What's that supposed to mean? I thought he and Perce became friends after the whole revenge-problem was solved?”, wanted the boy to know.

“He... Annabeth basically jumped him. She dumped Percy, well no, she asked him if the three of them could go together as friends. But it was rather clear that di Angelo and Annabeth only had eyes for each other. Percy put on a brave face, but he looked genuinely upset.”

“I... What do you have in mind to cheer our Perce up?”, grunted Charles irritated.

“I thought we could invite him to join us... if it wouldn't bother you...?”

“If it wouldn't bother you...”, drawled the male demi-god. “How could it bother me? It's Percy we're talking about. You know he... means a lot to me.”

“No! Oh, I'm so relieved!”, laughed Silena and jumped him, kissing him softly.

They parted with wide eyes, realizing that this was their first kiss. Charles coughed awkwardly. Great, their first kiss and it was about the son of Poseidon.

“I... uh... go checking on Percy...”, were his last words before he left in a hurry.

He headed over to cabin three and raised his hand to knock, pausing when muffled sobs reached his ears. Worry knitted his eyebrows and he opened the door silently. His favorite child of the Big Three was curled together on one of the bunks, his head buried in the cushion. Charles walked up to him and sat down next to the younger teen slowly and silently.

“Perce? What's the matter?”, voiced the dark-skinned boy.

The son of Poseidon jumped slightly and turned around, looking at Beckendorf with red-rimmed eyes, trying to get rid of the tears streaming down his face.

“I... Nothing, just... Annabeth and Nico... I guess... I'm jealous... Though I don't know of whom I'm jealous...”, confessed the green-eyed boy, shifting uncomfortably.

“Tonight is a night of celebration. How about you forget those two and join Silena and me for some fun? She sneaked into the kitchen with Mitchell and Lacy and stole some food. We're going to have an awesome picknick. You sure wouldn't want to miss that! And besides, my siblings and I put so much effort into the fireworks so I would personally be hurt if you won't come.”

Percy smiled slightly and nodded in the end, leaning his head against the broad chest of the other demi-god. Once he was calm again, he jumped off his bed to get dressed nicely.

“You know what, you're right. I'll come and I'll have the time of my life with you guys!”, announced the son of Poseidon and pulled a blue jeans out.

Beckendorf grinned satisfied and left the cabin to prepare everything else.

 

Late that night, when the stars shone bright, he found himself seated on a blanket at the lake. Jake and the others were preparing the last bits, he had asked them if he could leave them alone. The blanket was blue and Silena had all kinds of delicious food spread over it. The blonde was sitting next to Charles, leaning against his side while he had one arm wrapped around her waist. Both had their eyes fixed on the camp, awaiting the son of Poseidon anxiously. And then, shortly before the first firework went off, a certain silhouette ran up to them. The black-haired boy waved them and came to a sudden halt right in front of them, stumbling a bit and crashing down in Beckendorf's lap. Both boys blushed furiously at that, though Silena was laughing her head off.

“You two are so cute”, giggled the daughter of Aphrodite.

“Aw, shut it, Silena”, huffed the green-eyed teen flustered.

He leaned against Beckendorf's other side and stuck his tongue out at the blonde. The three started eating, feeding each other, talking and laughing. They truly were having the time of their lives.

It all was perfect as the fireworks went off and the daughter of Athena and the son of Hades seemed forgotten.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
